Havoc
by TheLazyGenius
Summary: In the time of the Ishbalan Civil War, Lieutenant General Florence Havoc of Central City is working her hardest to save the citizens of Amestris. Alongside her brother, Jean Havoc, and friend, Maes Hughes, will she help beat the Isbalans, or be murdered?
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey Fanfictioners! I really hope you enjoy my first chapter of Havoc! I'm working on chapter 2 now. It should be uploaded soon. If you are slightly confused by the protagonist, here is a small explanation of who she is. Her name is Florence (need a middle name) Havoc (Character belongs to me .). She is the older sister of Jean Havoc (Character belongs to Hiromu Arakawa), a character created by Hiromu Arakawa for Full Metal Alchemist. She is addicted to the nicotine in cigarettes, hence the smoking, and is best friends with Maes Hughes (Character belongs to Hiromu Arakawa). Hope that helped. Any-whoo, please,please, PLEASE leave feedback. I really want to improve my writing skills, though I am pretty good already, but not the best.**

* * *

><p>We all knew each other, the military kids. Our parents all knew each other too. Most of us moved around a lot. Some stayed in Central once there. I have almost always lived in a small town far away from Central, along with my brother and parents. I grew up with many people in the city who I work with now. I still wish we were children, when nothing mattered. Now we're the military's pawns. The slaves to the master. The dogs to the owner, who are in the midst of a civil war.<p>

A gust of wind blew my hair across my red face on the dark, cloudy August morning. The fall breeze chilled me to the bone. My hands were tucked into my soft trench coat pockets. I looked down at the ground as I shuffled along the grey pavement. I eyed a young boy who ran across the road to reach a girl leaping after a tiny silver puppy. Sniffling in the numbing draft, I continued on. The cigarette that clung to my blushed lips let off gusts of dirty coloured smoke that sailed away and eventually disappeared into the breeze. I adjusted the collar of my deep blue uniform hiding underneath my jacket. A brick building I passed loomed over me as I stared up into a window with a tall adolescent waved down at me and yelled out 'Hi Mrs. Soldier!' I gave her a curtly nod. She must have spotted the decorative strips of gleaming gold along my neckband. Still pacing on, I watched the bulky building of Central come into view as I carried on my way to work.

I reached the building after I passed the towering wall just as I saw a crowd of soldiers enter. Today was the day the command called in every single soldier anywhere in Amestris to Central City. The Ishbalan war was in progress. The highest of commanders needed more and more backup, as all the subordinates were brutally murdered. I clearly spotted many people I hadn't seen in ages enter the building. Gosh, it put a smile on my face.

No one noticed me as I climbed the stone-work stairs to the main entrance. As soon as I hit the crowd, I saw faces turn. Most of the soldiers turned and brought their right hands to their forehead into a salute. I just so happened to be a superior. I was the Amestrian Army's Lieutenant General. The men and women of different ages and heights all began to notice, and pivoted around to look at me. One man stood out though. He stood their glaring at me, arms crossed. I gave him a frown back. He knew me well; we had grown up together with a big rivalry. This man was Roy Mustang. Both our goal was to replace King Bradley. Roy was really jealous of me at this point though, since he was only Colonel. Green with envy in fact. We had known each other since I was 3 and he had been 2.

'Colonel Mustang' I began. 'Salute please.' The Flame Alchemist, as was his State Alchemist title, showed no sign of movement, except for a blink of his eyes. There was a long silence between everyone here. _I must scare a lot of people _I thought to myself with a silent chuckle. 'No need to stand there like that!' I laughed, taking the dangling cigarette out of my mouth and holding it between two fingers. They all dropped their arms. Some of the soldiers watched as the gassy vapour drifted into the air out of the cigarette. Someone else caught my eye. He was a lanky man with glasses. Though the sun wasn't shining outside, the light that peeped through the grey clouds caught on his square frames and shone a small glare. I smiled. It was Hughes. He had been one of my best friends since the first grade. He stood there with a silly grin. 'Move along.' I commanded and the sea of rabble dressed in dark blue military uniforms flowed through the doors. Hughes still stood there, beaming his wide smile. I ran up to him and squeezed him. It sent new warmth into my body.

'Hey Florence.' He said as I let go 'Fine day for a war!'

I gave him a fake scowl, and shifted back to an amused expression.

'Maes. Joker as usual.' I sniggered.

'So, are you excited your brothers' here?' he asked.

'Yes.' I replied slipping my cigarette back into my mouth and puffed.

'Jean said he would be here soon. Knowing him, he's gunna be late.'

Nodding, I looked at my heavy watch.

'Almost time to get equipped.' I noted. Hughes accepted this.

'I should go then. I'll see you around.' Maes spoke.

'See you later, then, Lieutenant Colonel.'

I watched him go, than shouted a few words of advice to him 'Remember not to get shot!'

His booming laugh echoed around the area. I sighed. God, it was great to see him again. Last time I had seen Hughes was maybe around 3 years ago. Central was always busy, and I was constantly overloaded with paperwork. I slipped my reddened hands back into my pockets, and swivelled around. And who should I see coming up the stairs, but Jean Havoc.

'Hey sis!' He yelled casually, snuffing out his own butt and chucking it behind him.

'Jean!' I cheered. He slowly strode over to me, lighting up another smoke on his lighter, and sticking it into his mouth. By now, we both knew how to talk with cigarettes resting on the border of our lips. He smoothed back his blond hair as I hugged him.

We may have been in a war, but this was a great day for me. The two of us paced into the building, and entered the vast main entrance. It was packed with people rushing everywhere. Secretaries, high officials, soldiers, recruits, and everyone else zooming in and out and everywhere. 'Gee...' I started. My brother and I had a habit of speaking this word when we were surprised or saddened. Jean, whom resembled me so much, we could be twins, dragged me through the mess towards the weaponry department. He was my younger brother though. Every soldier was to gear up every day because of the possibility of an attack.

'OUT OF THE WAY! LIEUTENANT GENERAL FLORENCE HAVOC COMING THROUGH!' my brother shouted over the noise of the crowd. He always had had a loud voice. Jean tended to seem calm and collected, but never was around me. Heads whipped around and people moved apart. 'Now I see what your job is like.' Jean snickered, puffing a wisp of smoggy air into the mix of soldiers and citizens. 'Do you have a secretary?' he asked.

'Yes.' I responded as he pulled me along. We approached the weapons department just as someone cut in front of me. It so happened to be my assistant, Leevia Stone. 'Hey! Leevia!' I whispered. She turned.

'Oh!' Ms. Stone exclaimed, her dark hair bouncing. 'Lieutenant General Havoc!'. Jean let go of my arm and stopped in his tracks. He inclined around and watched my conversation through the flowing groups.

'Do you mind helping me?' I asked.

'No! Not at all! That's what you hired me for!' Leevia said in a worried tone, raising her eyebrows.

'Can you go pick up my gear? Also, get my brother here something too. A rifle would be great. I really don't like this crowd.' I asked, with an added point, nodding my head in Second Lieutenant Havoc's direction.

'Sure... sure!' my secretary said, stepping away, hesitating, saluting, than going.

'Come on Jean.' I said, looking at him with a sheepish look. I seemed lazy and sloth-like.

I surged forward. I didn't think my brother knew where we were going, but he followed anyways. We were heading to my office. As I made my way through the halls, I noticed everybody's expressions. Most looked afraid, concerned, distracted, and disturbed. I could hear the loud thudding of my brothers stomping, well; really, he was walking, but not very quietly. We reached the stairwell and ran up. It was mostly empty, except for a woman who stopped and did a quick salute. I pushed open the heavy door with all my weight for Jean Havoc to catch. He rushed and held it open to slip in behind me. We advanced through the second floors and reached a grand hallway. The walls were lined with dark wood and professionally carved doors. It was magnificent. I was proud to call it 'my hallway'. Jean looked around in awe as a reached a door with a carved unicorn and a plaque reading 'Lieutenant General Florence Havoc'. I twisted the doorknob and shoved it open. The door swung, almost dramatically, revealing a large office with a huge desk and wide windows.

'Holy crap!' Jean swore 'What the hell is this?'

'My office.' I said simply. He looked from a shelf chalk full of books to the carved walls displaying epic battles and remembered military soldiers. I slid down into my chair and sank down into the cushions.

'I am SO tired.' I mumbled.

'That's great.' Jean said absently-minded, inspecting a case with trophies and awards that belonged to me. I sniffed in the smoke-tainted air and puffed out more pollution that floated through the room, up to the engraved ceiling. I yawned a powerful yawn just as my secretary tripped through the doorway, followed by Hughes, carrying 2 rifles.

'Hey.' I smiled at the two. Leevia picked herself up and snatched up the papers she had dropped. I took my cap that I had left on my desk yesterday and tossed it at Maes, who ducked, roaring with laughter. He picked the blue hat up and walked over, placing it on my fancy table, where it belonged. Jean turned and smiled lightly.

'Hello. Just exploring this, I guess you could say, mansion.'

Hughes, still with a large grin pasted on his face, responded.

'I know! It's crazy in here! I can't believe you have this office!'

Ms. Stone nervously fixed up her work and settled into a cushioned stool with tassels hanging off it in the corner. She brought her knees together and sat formally. She looked ridiculous compared to my friend, who dropped the weapons messily on the floor and threw himself into the chair that sat in front of my desk. It wobbled a little and Hughes let his legs dangle over the arm rests. I watched his black boots sway back and forth for a minute until I realized I should say something.

'Thanks.' I spoke mostly aimed to Hughes, as he had carried the guns, but also towards my secretary. Jean sat in the high-backed chair next to Hughes, a little less messily, but tapped his foot on the ground.

'So... what's the schedule for today?' my brother asked as I slipped off my coat and let it hang over the back of my desk chair.

'Nothing much for me.' Hughes replied with a sigh 'Except for guard duty for an hour somewhere in the basement of this labyrinth.'

'I've got paperwork.' I muttered groggily.

'Well, that seems great.' Jean said with sarcasm edging into his voice.

'No.' I groaned, running my hand through my blonde hair. I watched Hughes adjust his glasses and stretch his neck to stare at my brother, who was quite distracted by my pencil, that he was rolling across the glass table top. I gazed at Leevia during this awkward silence. She looked a bit alarmed when I looked at her. Maybe it was us. We all had high ranks in the military.

'Hey, sis, mind if I crash at your place while I'm here?' Jean inquired.

'Naw. It's no problem.' I acknowledged, and then looked to Hughes. 'If you haven't planned staying with someone yet, Hughes, I'll be happy to host you.'

Maes gave me a thoughtful nod. 'I really don't want to impose...'

'It won't bug me. I can deal with _that_.' I returned, jabbing my thumb towards my brother.

'Oh yeah! And you aren't the one who used to kick people's shins!' Jean sassed. I rolled my eyes.

'You still are holding that?'

'Yup.' God, it was annoying when Jean kept things in his mind we did in our childhood.

'Can you shut up, please?' Hughes exclaimed. Jean and I were slightly taken aback. Maes usually wasn't the kind of person to complain about arguments. Oh well, at least he got my brother to shut his yap.

'Where are your bags?' I asked the two, changing the subject.

'Mine is in a locker in the training room.' My best friend replied. 'I was using the weights earlier, just before your secretary requested my help.'

Jean paused a moment, then said 'My bag is somewhere in the storage room. I'll grab it when we go.'

'Okay.' I answered.

'Anyways, I have to go.' Jean said. 'Papers don't write themselves you know.'

He gave a wave, ruffled my hair, blew on his cigarette, and then vacated the room.

'I should go too.' Maes said. He spun around and got up. I stood up too. We embraced for a few moments, than he smiled and left.

'Meet me here after work!' I said just as he closed the door behind him. Ms. Stone came over to me, handed me 2 papers, smiled nervously, then opened the door, and embarked on her way. I watched her shuffle through the halls, fiddling with her gold chain necklace. I shut the door and took a few steps to my desk and collapsed into the armchair. I placed the papers on my desk and accidentally breathed in some smoke. _Too bad_, Ithought, _that Hughes and Jean can't stay any longer. At least I can chat with them tonight._ I coughed a little, than got down to business.


	2. Chapter 2 : A Blood Stained Victory

The tiny cracks of sun that trickled through the clouds flowed into my office windows. It was very distracting, as I had stacks of paperwork to sign, write and finish off. I looked to the two rifles lying on the wooden floor. My brother had left his in my room. I had been surprised that he had forgotten it. I'm sure he had gotten a new weapon by now though.

I sent my focus back on the letter from Fuhrer President King Bradley. I was the only one out of the whole military to receive it, as it spoke of a possible promotion. Recently, the man in the rank above me had been stabbed through the heart during a small spat with the Ishbalans. All I knew was that everything was going to become worse. I blew on my cigarette, sending smoke everywhere, and then I put out my butt and threw it into the ash tray on the edge of my antique workspace. I pulled my lighter out of my pocket, flicked it on and grabbed a new smoke. Lighting it up, I listened to footsteps echo through the hall outside the door. Someone was blabbing away. I didn't care very much. I just ignored whoever it was.

I studied the grandfather clock that stood next to one of my book shelves. It told me that it was close to the end of work. Lucky for me, there had been no attacks today, but I felt as if I hadn't given much of a contribution to the military. I still had to be on guard though. The Ishbalans could attack at any given time!

Packing up my work, I heard a knock on the door.

'Come in.' I spoke louder than usual. The door swung open and banged against the wall slightly and ricocheted off the wall into whomever had opened the door. I didn't look up until I heard the voice of my brother.

'You should get a door holder or something.' commented Jean as he walked in, backpack slung over his shoulder while chewing on the tip of his cigarette butt.

'Not my fault.' I responded. I grabbed a pile of paper and stuffed it into my briefcase. Jean picked up the two rifles and put them on the coat rack, suspended by their rough leather straps.

'I'll just leave them there.' he said, lazily wandering over to my desk, watching my slip on my dark coat. I zipped up the fabric briefcase and picked it up.

'Have you seen Hughes?' I asked, coming around the side of the table that sat in near the windows.

'Naw. I think I hear him though.' Jean Havoc said, looking over his shoulder. Hughes was a noisy guy. Jean was right. In came Maes Hughes carrying a briefcase similar to mine, followed by the Fuhrer President. I automatically snapped into a salute. Compared to Jean, who lifted his floppy arm up to about his nose, then dropped it, I looked pretty good.

'Lieutenant General Havoc, Second Lieutenant Havoc.' King Bradley addressed.

'King Bradley.' I spoke back.

'Thanks. Oh, and no need for a salute.' He replied oddly. I dropped my arm to my side and watched Hughes turn on his heels and back up a little to face Bradley. He was a strange man, the Fuhrer President. He stood there, eye patch over his left eye, hand resting on the hilt of his sword, which he was carrying. I watched in hidden anger as he twisted it a little and my precious floor was scratched by the gleaming tip. My teeth grinded together behind my lips, digging into the smoke sticking out of my mouth.

'Havoc.' He addressed once again.

'Yes?' my brother and I responded simultaneously. King Bradley pointed to me.

'Yes?' I repeated, this time, without my younger sibling.

'Tomorrow I need to see you... for... some important reasons.' Bradley said with a slight nod and a strange smile. He bugged me so much. He just seemed so... different... but I shouldn't judge books by their cover.

'Ok.' I said. Right after that, he was off. No good bye salute or anything.

'That was weird.' I spoke, dumbfounded, after a long awkward silence.

'Yeah.' Hughes laughed. Jean stood a little frigid.

'He bothers me.' Was all my brother could say.

'Me too.' I agreed. Grabbing up my hat, I asked.

'Should we be on our way?'

Hughes nodded, looking to the rifles.

'Jean, you forgot it here this morning.' He said with a gesture to it.

'I know. I had an extra pistol.' Jean responded, snapping out of his position. I listened to them converse as I headed out the door, carrying my bag and cap. I stood out in the hall, where a few people were leaving, with a bit of lag, carrying cases and boxes.

I popped on the navy coloured cap as Maes and Jean came out, discussing something about the East City. As I pulled the large door closed and locked it, I saw him again. Mustang. He was coming down the hall far down from my door, followed by Riza Hawkeye. Riza was a kind, but harsh woman. I quite favoured her. She was great with guns, something I admittedly was jealous of. The rifle was my best weapon, but it wasn't like it was my best skill. Roy looked nervous. His eyes were wide with fear. I pondered what it could be, but thought it would be best to forget. I turn away and followed my brother and Hughes down the hall.

The three of us reached the front door and left the huge grounds and exited through the entrance, where 2 guards stood. I listened intently to the conversation being held between Maes and Jean. I moved in front of them. 'Follow me. I walked to work today. I don't live too far away.' I informed them, adjusting the belt of my coat. The streets were empty. It seemed eerily quiet. I stepped onward along the cobblestone street. As I crossed over a chill rushed across my body. Something was up. The conversation between the 2 young men behind me had hushed too. I stood still in the middle of the road, looking around.

'I think something's wrong with this situation...' stated my brother. Hughes shrugged lightly.

'Kind of. It's a peculiar feeling. It's possible we are being watched. Maybe the Ishbalans. I heard some are moving away from the battlefield into Central to try to get information out of the military.' My friend said, using his head.

'Could be.' I replied with a blink. We stood still for a few moments afterwards, when I saw it. A shadow creep around the corner of the now seemingly looming building standing tall near me. My eyes went wide. Jean saw my expression and gave Maes a small gesture. I slid my hand into my pocket where I held my blade. I pulled it out carefully and bent my knees slightly so I could be nimble on my feet. My brother took out his pistol and I was sure Hughes had taken out his prized throwing knives. I turned the edged knife over in my hand as I heard a quick gasp. I jumped around as a man with dark skin and shining red eyes came running at Hughes, whom quickly ducked and took a slice at his ankle. He tripped and I jabbed my knife into his shoulder. He collapsed with blood as crimson as a sunset dripped out of the hole I caused. He moaned loudly. The weapons clashed as another man of the same features ran near to Jean as he shot a hole through his head.

My companions and I were back to back and the Ishbalans drew nearer and nearer and more and more appeared. The sky began to drop heavy rain across our faces. It leaked down like tears across our skin. Soon everyone became blood spattered as we carried on with our difficult task. Two on three soon grew to ten on three, than twenty on three. I heard Hughes yell as a bullet just grazed his ear. 'Are you ok?' I yelled through the noise of pinging bullets and scraping blades. No reply. I swung my weapon across a man's nose worrying about my friend. He carried on as if it was a normal everyday pain. He attempted a slash across my chest, but missed as I ducked and slide under his spread legs. As I swished under, I gashed his calf.

The rain pattered across his wound and blood dripped down and soaked into his denim jeans. I bounced up and whipped my knife into another man's hand. He screeched loudly. I followed that attack with a punch to his eye. I stupidly made the choice to glance at Hughes, who was on the ground. I screamed at him as I watched Jean shoot a bullet straight through the head of a young Ishbalan man, who staggered to the ground with a thud.

Then, I heard it. A bullet whistled through the air and into my side. A shock of pain rippled through my body. 'Florence!' I faintly heard my brother yelp as I fell onto my knees. Everything went blurry. I tried to look around. Hughes was up again and battling for his life against a man with brawn that made Hughes look tiny. I was relieved for him, but I knew this was possibly the end of the line for my. A shuddered breath escaped from my mouth. I think the bullet had penetrated my lung. I fell back and suddenly everything faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Alive

**Sorry it took me SO long to upload this. I've been really busy lately with school and other dumb stuff. I wish I could write all the time. I hope you like this chapter, and I do realize it is uneventful. I have a twist planned for next chapter that sends the story into a different setting. **

**-TheLazyGenius**

* * *

><p>My eyes flicked open with a jolt. I sat up on a bed with pristine white sheets. Looking around I realized where I was. The military emergency ward. I had been here many a time. There was a thin curtain drawn around my bed. I lay back down, feeling my side for damage. Multiple bandages were wrapped around the bottom of my ribcage, but, the pain was completely gone. I must have had aesthetic. I stared at the ceiling in silence. It was cold in this room, but I felt warm and snug underneath the blankets. I looked over to the bedside table. I was used to having a pack of cigarettes sitting near me at night. None this time. I noticed my coat hanging over the side of a chair. I whipped out of the bed, slipped down onto the cold floor, and wandered over to it in bare feet. I checked the pockets. No cigarettes either. The doctors probably took them away for my health, or to protect my lungs from the damage. I sat back down on the edge of the mattress and sighed loudly. Why had I been distracted! If I had continued to battle, than I wouldn't be in the hospital, waiting for someone to come around and explain how I got here and if my brother and friend were okay.<p>

As if someone could read my mind, the curtain was pulled apart by a squat nurse.

'Hello Lieutenant General Havoc.' She spoke with a cheerful grin.

'Hey.' I greeted her.

'Glad to see you are doing fine.' she continued, shuffling over right in front of me. I was huge compared to her. I felt like a giant in front of a tiny mouse. I wiggled my toes, thinking.

'Yeah.'

'You were very lucky Lieutenant Colonel Hughes saved you. He said that it was his fault you were hurt. Is this true?' she questioned.

'No. No way. I was distracted because he had fallen. It was my fault. A soldier cannot be preoccupied but does not leave a fellow soldier in pain. I couldn't help myself. I was scared.' I responded, thinking about my friend. Now, I owed him one. I rested my elbows on my knees and my head in my palms.

'Gee...' I sighed.

'You can let him know that. I think he's still here.' said the nurse in a peaceful tone. _Good _I thought.

'I will check on you later. Mind if I leave the drapes open?' the nurse pondered.

'Leave it open, please.' I said, staring to the open door across the room. Just as she left, Hughes came in and strode across the room to where I was. My lips curled into a smile as I noticed the gash across his face with stitches in it.

'You look as lovely as ever.' He joked, looking at my beaten face. I lifted up the corner of my shirt and he saw the bandages.

'Who was the man who shot me?' I asked of him.

'Some Ishbalan who looked like he was on steroids.' Hughes grimaced. 'Your brother socked him in the head and shot him in the back of the neck after you had fallen. He was the last one standing.' I chuckled.

'Good old Jean.'

'He's a very good man.' Hughes continued. Jean came thundering through the door at that exact moment.

'Jeez! I have horrid luck with women!'

'What now ladies man?' I asked. Maes turned and gave a loud laugh.

'I asked a hot nurse out there if she wanted to go to dinner! She gave me a glare and stomped off! God damn!'

'She's probably married mate.' Hughes spoke, hands in his pockets. I gave my brother a nod in agreement, playing with my blonde hair that was crusted by red-black blood. Jean continued raging and walked over to a window I couldn't see behind the curtain.

'Cheer up.' Maes said happily 'It's not that bad. After all, there are more women in the world than men.'

'It's not that bad.' imitated my brother childishly.

'Keep your cool my brother. During these hard times for Amestris, you may want to stay within a certain emotional range.' I advised. I heard him shuffle and he gazed around the curtain. Jean moved into full view, smoking on the butt of his cigarette.

'Fine. But next time you flip out, remember what you said at this exact moment.' he retorted. I lay back on the mattress with an exiguous sniffle. My friend dragged up the chair with my favourite coat hanging off the back and settled into it as Jean came up to the edge of the bed. The blue eyes of my sibling shone in the light of the room as he stared down at me.

'That was a pretty close death for you.' he told me 'I was so disturbed when I saw Hughes carrying you, blood staining his uniform.' That's when I realized Hughes wasn't wearing the top of his navy blue uniform, but a white t-shirt. I nodded, blinking my eyes slowly.

'It was my fault you almost died. 'Hughes told me.

'No.' I responded.

'Yes. I distracted you.' Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jean smile.

'No. I turned my back on a fight. I should've been watching. I'm really sorry Maes. I'm to blame.'

Hughes paused for a moment, furrowing his brow. I was sure he was trying to recall something. Jean broke the silence with a question I had been waiting for.

'Sis, where's your cigarettes?'

'The nurse took them or something. I don't think they want me smoking with my lung. I'm actually surprised I'm still alive with a punctured organ.' I said, frowning.

'That's pretty rare to survive being shot in the side. I think it should be fine to smoke. They must have patched up your lung.' Jean spoke, tossing me a cigarette and a lighter. But, Hughes whipped out his hand and caught the two items.

Ever since grade 4, Hughes had been an amazing goalie for athletic games. I still now remembered playing soccer with all the military children at a goodbye party for a girl named Aisley McKinnon and her family. Her father was being posted somewhere outside of Amestris. It was always a challenge to kick the ball into the makeshift net with Maes in goal. I brought my attention back to the time frame I was in now.

'No way.' My friend said to the both of us. 'You are not smoking with your injury.'

'Gee Hughes, it's not that bad.' My younger brother sighed, rolling his eyes.

'I'm not giving these back Florence.' the Lieutenant Colonel pointed out.

'I know.' I responded getting up and shuffling with an echoing yawn around the curtains and over to the window, which stood open a crack. I looked to see an amazing view of the sun, rising early in the morning. The colours looked as if a professional artist had painted a huge mural in the sky. I gave a small smile as Hughes came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

'I just realized a few seconds ago this may be one of the only peaceful times we will have in quite a while.' He said calmly. I heard Jean's footsteps come up behind my best friend.

'So true.' Jean whispered.

'Don't I have a meeting with the Fuhrer today?' I asked the two.

'Yes, I don't think you should worry about it though. He probably will cancel it with you in the hospital' my brother responded.

'Agreed.' Hughes acceded.

Two hours later, my trusted allies gone, I still found myself in the same room of the emergency ward. I was curled up on the bed with a book on the military code and rules.

'All military personnel must remain silent. Do not let anyone know anything on special ops if they are outside of the military. That would include family members. In times of your career where there is no war, you may let your immediate family know information about your life at work. Keep EVERYTHING silent during times of large wars.' I mumbled to myself. Interestingly enough, I knew many people who did talk to family members and friends about special ops. I didn't want to get them in trouble though. A strand of hair fell into my face and I blew it away with a small breath out. My eyes drifted to the clock to check the time and I let my eyelids fall. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Fox Man

**Wow, this took me a while to upload. It's even shorter than the last chapter... sorry 'bout that. I also finally corrected my incorrect quotation marks, so I will be using them properly now. I hope you like the chapter, even though I know it's not the best I can do. I've just been so busy.**

* * *

><p>The clock chimed in a harmonious way as my eyelids drowsily opened. I was still in the same spot as before, coiled up clutching my book close to my body. I drew in wheezing breath, noticing the painkiller for my damaged lung was starting to fade. Every time I shifted around, a shot of pain went through my body. And every time I breathed, another burst of agony bounced against my ribcage. I silently hoped a nurse would come along soon.<p>

As I waited for someone, I lay motionless and let my mind wander. It wouldn't leave the fact that I had just been in a fight though. I tried to shove it away, but it was persistent. So I gave up and thought. I knew it had been my fault I was hurt, or was it? No, it definitely was my fault, but Hughes was a considerate and bold guy. I shouldn't, wait, rather couldn't let him convince himself he was the reason I was in this room. The crackle of dead leaves outside could be heard through the open window I could not see from my location, but I imagined the view I had seen from it earlier.

Soon, a thin man in a nurse's garb arrived carrying a needle. _Oh my God_ I thought. _It's a needle. _Everyone knew I despised needles, no matter what size and thickness. He stepped into the curtains, wrote something on his clipboard and came to the side of the bed I was facing.

"Lieutenant General Havoc, I see your awake." he spoke with a slight falter, messing up on lieutenant. English must have been his second language, or he just was a horrid reader. "I need to give you this painkiller so you can visit the Fuhrer President for a meeting. After that you'll be sent straight back here."

"I guess he didn't cancel it." I muttered to myself, staring at the needle the man held in his white, powdery glove. I hated the feel of those gloves. It was as if you had crunched up chalk and poured it into the glove. The nurse leaned down and I pulled up the corner of my shirt that was followed by a burning feeling. He pulled down the bandages and I noticed a black, blood-spattered hole in the side of my body. I jerked my head away as he put the needle in. My face contorted into a mask of distress. Seconds later, my body felt movable again. He gave me a nod and walked away and spoke, not even looking at me

'An escort will be here soon." I dropped my shirt and let my eyes follow him out the door.

I had excepted all nurses to be friendly. Stereotyping tended to be wrong though. Most people said they thought I looked like a stuck-up, mindless follower as a kid. But after a while, those kids found I kicked often in self defence, liked to adventure and I also played pointless games like 'See who can shoot that nerd with a pellet gun.' Now, I looked at myself as a leader. I kind of was anyways. I _was_ one of the highest ranks in the military.

I sat up and waited what I estimated to be 5 minutes. After that, in waltzed a lanky man with sharp features who looked to be the age of 30. He wore black sunglasses that shaded his eyes. I had no idea where he was looking. I watched him smooth back his dark hair and he casually came up to where I was sitting cross-legged. He twisted his lips into what I thought was supposed to be a smile. Or maybe it was a smirk. Either way, the way he grinned made him seem deceitful and sly.

"Hello."

His voice was as smooth as velvet. He gestured to my uniform that hung underneath my coat on the chair Hughes had left beside the bed hours earlier. Climbing clumsily out of bed, the pain gone once again, the man continued to smile the same way. He leaned against the metal pillar that towered above him in the center of the room. I snatched up my uniform and made my way to the bathroom inside the hospital room.

I yanked open the door and came out, perfecting my wrinkled uniform. I passed the chauffeur and pulled on my coat. His lips were still curled into the same smug look.

"Something I need to let you know, a woman you know has been promoted. Her name's Hawkeye, Riza Hawkeye. A man named Mustang told me to tell you that. She was moved up to a first Lieutenant."

"Roy, always showing off." I mumbled, throwing down the hospital gown, knowing this stranger had excellent hearing and knew what I was saying. Pulling on my combat boots, I added. "Riza is his 'body guard'. She would sacrifice her own life for him. I'm sure there is a little chemistry happening there."

The fox-like man said nothing. I shrugged lightly.

'Follow me." He spoke, and so I did. I trailed him through the winding corridors, passing nurses, doctors, and limping patients. Twice I saw him look back at me with a beam. I glowered both times.

As we reached the outside of the large building, a black car pulled up beside the curb.

The chauffeur opened the door and gave a gesture for me to hop in. I slid into the vehicle, plunking down into the plush leather seats. The man in the suit hopped into the front passenger seat, and we were off. I leaned back and closed my eyes with a small sigh. Smoothing my messy bangs back, eyes still closed, I asked the chauffeur for his name.

"Marcus Malhone." was his reply.

"Um... Marcus?" I began.

"Yes sweetheart?" he said, looking over his should into the back.

At that, I opened my eyes and spat on the floor. I already had a strong hatred for this man. He seemed a little... odd.

"I'm not your sweetheart." I informed him angrily. I was going to ask him if the Fuhrer was stationing me somewhere else, but now I didn't want to even hear a sniffle from him.

"What was your question?"

"Shut up." I snapped. Most people called me a very controlling person when I was frustrated.

"Sure, whatever you-"

"I said shut up!" I repeated. Marcus's lips pulled tight. He turned to face forward again and ignored me.

The dark vehicle turned a corner and it traveled up towards the massive military building. I looked out the window and sucked a deep breath in. I had just noticed the many military members in their navy uniforms guarding the Central building or walls and investigating the exact spot where the Ishbalans had attacked me and my friends. The road had been closed.


	5. Chapter 5: My Life Flipped Upside Down

**Author's Note**

**Jeez, this took me forever. I've been so busy! I am extremely sorry, but at least I didn't give up on it! Just warning you, it's a bit of a boring chapter, but the next few will be as exciting as I can make them... kinda... :) **

**-TheLazyGenius**

I slipped out of the black car quietly. It backed out of the blocked road and zoomed off after I thanked the man driving the car, but without asking for his name. I was glad to be rid of the chauffeur, Marcus Malhone, but now, I was facing a bigger problem. Taking a deep breath of the fresh air surrounding the Central command building, I slipped in between a little space in the barriers. The many reporters for local newspapers had managed to find a way into the walls of the huge grounds and the area surrounding it. I tried to blend in as much as possible, keeping my head hung low. Managing to pass the spot of the attack, I stumbled a little as I passed by the doubled guard at the gate. The press had ordered many columnists to find out about this encounter, but I watched, head still slightly fallen, as the military police tried to shove them out of the property. I attempted to slip by the chaos, but an editor must have spotted the insignia on my shoulder, verifying that I was Lieutenant General.

"Hey! It's the Lieutenant General!" I heard the older man shout, and with that, a flurry of turmoil broke out. A wide built police member stepped in front of me as I whipped my head up.

"Ms. Lieutenant General! What do you think of this attack?" a young reporter yelled over the noise. I backed up as I began to hear more questions and comments from the rabble.

"This is the first aggression from the Ishbalans in Central, and they were aiming for a very high up official! What do you have to say?"

And that's when it hit me. Never before in this war had the Ishbalans attacked in our territory. We had always been in theirs. I immediately moved on and hastily clambered up the grey stone steps. I wanted to get this meeting done quickly so I could. Pushing open the door, I got a few salutes, but I waved them off.

As I passed a very thin man with a long black ponytail, I received a cold chill that rippled down my spine. I continued down the hallway upstairs with the fancy sideboards, passed my office, and then looked back. The young man was just turning the corner, the tails of his uniform fluttering behind him, when I noticed a glint of silver from his pocket. A State Alchemist, no doubt.

Still looking back with an odd feeling, I carried on towards the Fuhrer President's office. I stopped at the door and lifted my hand to knock, just as the door was pulled open by a Second Lieutenant. He looked at me and froze for a second.

"Sorry Lieutenant General."

"It's fine." I spoke stepping aside. I had seen this soldier before, but his name did not come to mind. I believed he was one of Mustang's subordinates, like Hughes and my brother. That had been something I never understood. Why did my friends even like the bastard? Unless it was me.

I stepped inside of the grand office, and looked over my shoulder to see the stocky built man walk off. Turning around, I found myself looking at the Fuhrer President's back. He was looking out the large, glossy window.

"Fuhrer President Sir." I addressed him and he turned to face me. I gave a quick salute, knowing he would tell me to lower my hand.

"Lieutenant General Florence" he spoke informally, his usual.

"You called."

"Ahh... Yes."

"What do you need sir?" I asked as I slipped down into the chair that sat in front of his desk.

"I would like to inform you of something."

"What would that be, sir?"

"We are sending you to Ishbal."

My eyes widened like an owl's.

"What sir?"

"We are sending you to Ishbal." the Fuhrer said.

"I didn't know it was this soon." I spoke, shaking my head.

"You will be going along with Hughes and your brother, if that makes you feel any better."

It didn't. The battlefield was a bloodbath. It was a butcher's shop. It was terrible. I hated fighting the innocents.

"The point of this journey is to kill any Ishbalans that come into your sights. Do you understand?" Fuhrer President Bradley spoke.

"I do sir... I do." I stammered.

I knew on the battlefield I was a different person. I was tough and took no crap from anyone. I didn't want to be that way, but if you screwed up out there, you would be dead meat. All of this had been my past. Fighting wars was even a part of my teenage life. I had joined the military when I was fourteen. Why? That's a story for later.

"You may leave."

"Thank you sir. Also, when am I leaving for Ishbal?" I hoped I wouldn't be leaving too soon so I could have some more time to recover from my injuries.

"Tomorrow. This is a very urgent mission."

"Wait, what sir?" I stood up, sending back such a force that it knocked over my chair.

"You are departing for Ishbal tomorrow."

"But what about my wounds? I-I-I won't have any time to heal!"

"This uprising is a very important event to deal with Florence." He told me indignantly, narrowing his one visible eye at me. I'm sure he was narrowing his opposite eye too, but, maybe he didn't even have an eye on that side. His life was very private. No one knew much about the Fuhrer, only that he commanded the military.

"At least give me an extra day!" I pleaded.

"I'm very sorry Havoc." Bradley said, his lips curled into a displeased frown. I knew I had gone too far already with him, because from my view, I saw his hand slowly move back to the hilt of his sword.

"Fine."

"Meet the troops inside the grounds here tomorrow at ten in the morning."

"Sure sir." I said while trying to hide an ugly expression, but obviously I had failed, seeing as the Fuhrer continued to glare at me. Turning on my boot heel, I coughed a little, and then left the office, which displayed how the person it housed was obviously of high grandeur.

The clicking of my boots echoed down the hall. I turned the corner to find the grandfather clock that sat in a wide corner of the level I was on. I read the clock. It was close to the time I had to return to the hospital. I picked up my pace as I reached the stairwell and quickly thundered down the stairs. Absent-mindedly tracing the healing slash down my face, I carried on, catching the attention of a few military members.

I ran out the door just as the same black car pulled up outside the building. It had managed to pass the large, and frustrated, mob of reporters and the many soldiers stationed throughout the grounds.

Sliding into the car, I recognized the man from earlier. I ignored him and sat back in my seat, looking out the window. The car lurched forward, but moved slowly towards the exit. The reporters parted to let us through.

We arrived back at the hospital, and I jumped out. I slicked back my bangs and entered the building quietly.

Later,back in my ward, I received another dreaded needle. It helped to ease more pain. I lay, staring at the ceiling, again absent-mindedly tracing my facial wound. My fingers brushed the rough scar tissue. And that was when the name came to me. The name of the Second Lieutenant.

"Heymans Breda." I whispered to myself. I wondered why he kept invading my thoughts. Maybe we had worked together years ago. I couldn't remember. That was when I also noticed how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten in such a long time. Pushing myself up and adjusting my shirt, I slid out of bed. Sitting on the edge, I reached for my coat. I slid it on and wandered into the dark hallway. It wasn't empty, it had a couple of nurses wandering around, checking in on patients. Other than that, it was seemingly late at night. A wide built nurse noticed me.

"Yes Ms.?" She asked.

"I was just coming to ask for something to drink. Happen to have any coffee or something?"

Coffee would help with my huge craving for a cigarette.

"Sure. I'll be back in a few minutes." She replied, and trotted off, checking something on a piece of paper.

I walked back to my room and sat back in bed, looking at a large book sitting on the bedside table that I hadn't seen earlier. It had something written on a note lying on top of its cover. I snatched up the note and read aloud.

"Thought you might be bored. I came to see you today, but you were out. –Jean"

_That's nice of him _I thought. Grabbing the novel, I put the note aside. I flipped it open. It would be more interesting than the military informative book. My eyes traced the letters and words drowsily, and I drooped over, thinking about the coffee I had requested. I lay there and dropped the book closed. Sighing, I heard the nurse walk in. She, thinking I was asleep as I was facing the opposite wall placed the mug on the table and silently made an exit. I turned over and stared at the mug for a moment, but grabbed it and took a sip next. It was a little hot and tasted nasty, but it would do for now. This would be a day I would regret for a long time, I knew it.


End file.
